


VAMPIRES & KARAOKE

by maszzaj



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Supernatural
Genre: 9-1-1 Crack Week (9-1-1 TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maszzaj/pseuds/maszzaj
Summary: What if Dean and Buck met in a karaoke bar?9-1-1 Crack Week 2020 Fic
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	VAMPIRES & KARAOKE

Buck and Dean would have never met if it hadn't been for three headless vampires and a karaoke bar.

Earlier that night, Dean had beheaded two vampires, he left one for Sam, as any good brother would. And what a better way to celebrate successful hunt than karaoke.

While Dean was celebrating, Buck was in need of distraction. It wasn't any day, a call to 9-1-1 took him to a crime scene with three headless corpses. So his good friend Chimney took him out to a bar. And not just any bar, a karaoke bar, the exact same karaoke bar where Dean was singing his heart out to "I'm too sexy."

Buck wasn't sure the bar was the right place for him to be at. But the moment he walked in, the sexy stranger dancing on the stage with a bear bottle in his hand, caught his eye. The guy was handsome, but a terrible singer.

While Buck tried to look away, his eyes kept wandering to the stranger on the stage. That is, until the song ended and the stranger walked off the stage, getting lost in the crowd.

Over the course of the night, Chimney abandoned Buck to spend time with Buck's sister, Maddie. Buck was left alone, his beer his only companion.

Dean, on the other hand, was being bored to death by Sam and his constant blah-blah-blah. He was ready to call it a night, when he spotted Buck across the room. The hunk with brown hair and tattooed forearm was exactly what Dean needed.

Buck, confused by the drink the bartender laid in front of him, ask for clarification. The bartender glanced at Dean and told Buck, the stranger was the one who bought him the drink.

Dean waited and observed. He was not nervous, now way, Dean Winchester never got nervous.

Buck, a flirt he was, looked at Dean from under his eyelashes and smiled.

That was all the incentive Dean needed. In a few strides, Dean joined Buck at the bar. They talked, they laughed, and they drank cheap beer. 

One thing led to another, which led to Dean's motel room. They stripped as soon as they stumbled through the door. And they did what two men in a situation like this did. They did it all night long. And once in the morning.

As Buck was getting dressed, Dean felt the need to clarify. "You were great. But this is where this ends."

Buck was amused, but not surprise. A guy like Dean was meant for someone else. Someone angelic, perhaps. "Thanks for the night, but I have set my sight on someone else."

Dean got dressed and walked out the door.

Their night ended as it began. Both of them on their own and their hearts belonging to someone else. But they'd always have karaoke and vampires.


End file.
